


His world

by loosingletters



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dimension Traveling, Dippercest, M/M, Rev!Dipper not happy with his world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown out of his world by his sister, he has to live in the one he is in now. And while trying to live with familiar faces but different characters, he finds that he very much likes the smiling, curious and nerdy version of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His world

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Rev!Dipper meets canon. Why? I really really wanted some dippercest and I really really wanted to write Rev!Dipper. That's the only explanation. Also I typed this in two days. Two. Well actually one since I started at 2am but who cares? Have fun!

He was narcissistic, his sister was narcissistic and the only one they ever really loved were themselves. It shouldn't have surprised him that she threw him out of their world. It really shouldn't. But somehow it did. It was odd to him. He thought it was odd so it probably was odd because he was right. He always was right except when he wasn't.  
"Are you okay?", the other asked looking genuinely worried.  
Nobody ever really worried. It wasn't how they worked, it wasn't their style. They were lone fighters, worry was an disadvantage. Worry would get you killed. Worry would hurt you.  
Hurt.  
Maybe that was what he was feeling? The hurt caused by worrying too much, by starting to care only to get betrayed. Betrayal. His family, his very own family had betrayed him. It made him want to puke and tear his own heart out to prevent from ever feeling again. That was a mistake he never ever wanted to do again.  
"I am fine", he answered with his silver tongue.  
He used to tell the greatest lies with it. Every word of affection had been a lie. Used to be a lie until it wasn't anymore. When did it change, he wondered. Certainly there had to be some sort of point in life that changed his very being. Changed him down to his core. If he only knew, then he could reverse it. Go back and apologize for becoming foolish.  
He froze.  
Apologize? He didn't apologize! They didn't apologize. Apologizing was wrong, it meant weakness, it meant being normal, it meant being different than the rest of his family.  
Why did it have to be him who was different? He didn't want to be different, he wanted to fit in. Don't feel bad for anything, be chaos and destruction, pain and tears. He wanted to be like them.  
"It's fine."  
But he wasn't.  
"I understand."  
He started to shake, his vision got blurry and hot tears started to fall. And then? Then he started to cry while the other hold him like the child he still was. The child he had pretended not to be for the sake of fitting in.

 

The other didn't mention his breakdown, he was glad for it. They stood around him looking at him in pity. The sister, the liar, the traveler. All of them. Just not the other. The other sat next to him drawing circles with his finger on his back almost lovingly. It was calming, made him feel safe but also caused something to burnt in him. It had been so long since there was somebody who cared like that and showed him real affection. If he was truthful, he didn't remember anybody ever doing this for him, ever showing real affection. Ever caring.  
He was acting odd. Or maybe he had stopped acting odd and was himself?  
"He needs a name", the traveler said thoughtful. “Calling him by yours would be too confusing.”  
But wasn’t the other’s name also his? Why should he change his name while the other could keep his? Of course he knew that it was because they didn’t knew him but the other but his personality didn’t allow him to think otherwise.  
The sister smiled and suggested one name after another. He didn't like them, not a single one. He wanted to keep his name, be himself or whatever was left of himself. No matter the thought she put into those names, they weren't his.  
"What about Tyrone?", the other spoke up. He had been silent up to this point. "How do you like this name?"  
That name was nice. It sounded right. Especially when the other said it. He wondered who carried that name before. Had it too been a clone created by accident? A clone so very similar, so understanding, a friend?  
"It's acceptable."  
The other- no, Dipper smiled. And he, Tyrone, wondered if he could smile like that too.

 

He liked this world, this version of the world. It wasn't as bloody as his, not as cold. The bed was uncomfortable with a too hard mattress and not enough space for two seventeen years olds. The blanket was too thin and had too many patches. All this should make him resent this place but he couldn't. He didn't want to because it felt like home or how he had always imagined a real home to be like. He had slept well that night and waking up to Dipper's sleeping face, their limbs entwined and peace in their small room, he decided that this world was better. Even when the sister stormed in, loudly closing the door. He wanted to be mad, she disrupted the peace. He could feel his seething powers under his skin, ready to act but then she smiled. Her cheerful open nature so very different from his sister. She didn't taunt him, she didn't wake them up to annoy them, he realized when she hold up a blue sweater.  
The sister, no, Mabel was kind and childish. So when she woke Dipper up - who had a very deep sleep if he slept - by crawling under the blanket, then proceed with throwing it over them declaring that they were now in Pillow Town, he found it hard to call on his anger again. All because he now had a blue sweater in his arms showing off his birthmark and new name.

 

Breakfast in this world was different too. A small wooden table in a small kitchen. A stack of pancakes, that weren't called pancakes but Stan-cakes - how ridiculous and odd - put on one big plate in the middle for everyone to take. Self made marmalade, maple syrup, cornflakes, Nutella and honey as toppings. They talked, they laughed, they shared stories.  
"You need to eat something", Dipper suddenly said and put a big stack of pa- Stan-cakes on Tyrone's plate. "Can't have you die because you forget to eat."  
Tyrone wondered why he cared. He certainly wouldn't care for a strange alternate version of himself so fast. Nevertheless he started to eat. How odd, they tasted better than back there.

 

The journals were exactly the same. Dipper was reading journal 1 one morning when he came down for lunch. But the food was fast forgotten when he saw the teen reading and writing something on his laptop. Silently he sat down next to him and watched. Dipper was copying the entries and adding his own experience. "Pixies are allergic to chocolate", Tyrone said after a while. Dipper looked at him in surprise but typed it down.  
"How did you find that out?"  
He didn't answer.

 

Dipper and Mabel were similar to the Gideon and Pacifica he knew. Of course, difference was there but they were similar. He asked himself if maybe things were different, he could have been friends with them. Maybe even taught them magic like he now showed the twins.  
Mabel's was chaotic and creative, ever changing, never still. It came to her so easily. A lot like his sister's but less out for causing pain. But he was sure that she would be able to cause pain if the tree she just set on fire could be taken as a hint.  
Dipper's magic was exactly like his. Without any control, any boundaries, just raw power. And because it was just like his, Tyrone could stop it. Dipper, mad and insane, so drunk on power, lost control of himself. Lashing out, showing all the emotions better kept inside.  
"That- that- what happened?", the brown haired teen asked. His voice was shaking, he was terrified.  
"You lost control."  
"Was- was that the reason you didn't want to teach me together with Mabel? You knew this would happen."  
"Yes."  
"Your magic is the same, right? How do you keep it, all of it, under control?!"  
He thought about Will. Will, powerful and strong degraded to their servant. Will's chains constantly absorbing his magic so there was no need to keep it contained until someday they found a better way to chain the demon to them and his method of control didn't work anymore. Months spent in agony because he had gotten so used to keep a small part of his magic under direct access and suddenly there was too much. The inability to breath, think, work because he was in pain. And nobody there to help because nobody knew how to help. Nobody but him.  
"I'll show you."  
He wrote on Dipper's skin, sealing away most of his power so he could start small, gain control over a small part before moving on. It was worth it, he is sure when Dipper smiled mesmerized by what he could do and would be able to do. That was when silently Tyrone called him beautiful for the first time.

 

They didn't ask about his past or his world. That he was glad for. He in turn tried not to ask about theirs but he saw the scars on Dipper's body, so very similar yet so different.  
"I know, they are ugly", Dipper said as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
He had probably stared too long.  
"Yes, they are."  
Because that's the truth. They are ugly, they write horrible stories on his skin. Those scars he shouldn't have, Tyrone thought. They shouldn't be tainting him. Dipper smiled slightly but he could see the pain, the hurt, the sadness in that smile. He was good in reading people, he had to be if he wanted to capture the attention of an audience and use it against them. He reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. Left his own scarred body he always hid behind glamours exposed.  
"A trick gone wrong here", he explained the origin of a big and ugly scar just below his belly button.  
"A mad demon, her knifes, gnomes, a car crash, magic getting out of control, father's anger", he continued with a voice a mathematician would use to explain a formula. No emotions just plain reciting of facts.  
"And this one?", Dipper asked his right hand lightly touching the big scar just above his heart. It was new, very new, the touch still hurt.  
"Meeting you."

 

Stanley Pines made him do magic shows to earn his stay. It seemed reasonable to him, he was freeloading and he didn't mind. The problem was more that he didn't know what to do. The shows back there were different, crueler and more dangerous. Less for entertaining and more for calling out the desires everybody had. For a few days the twins and him thought about what he should do and came up with a pretty good concept. That no knifes were in it, made it great. But Dipper in a black suit made it awesome.

 

"Will you ever go back?"  
He looked up from journal 1 and into Dipper's questioning face.  
"Do you want me to?", he asked one eyebrow raised.  
"Wha- I just thought about since, you know, you never said anything about it and that doesn't meant that I don't like you or something and want you to go back directly and everything just you know like- you never-"  
Dipper sighed and hold journal 3 in front of his face to hide the bright blush.  
"I don't know. I probably have to someday", Tyrone told him, "and your Gruncle is researching it anyway."

 

Without his reputation, people apparently thought it okay to bother him and Dipper. They just drove in to town to get some groceries but Dipper convinced him that he needed some clothes because he couldn't keep transforming Dipper's into something he liked. So they ended up shopping for some clothes too and soon it wasn't morning anymore but almost time for lunch.  
"Hungry?"  
Dipper nodded. "Very."  
He took it as his duty to go and buy something to eat. He saw Gravity Falls’ best and also only pizzeria on the other side of the road.  
"Stay here, I'll get something", he told the teen and quickly crossed the street. Both of them usually had the same taste and spinach-tuna was his favorite so Dipper probably would like it too. After paying for the big family pizza which wasn't that big, Gravity Falls measured oddly, he went back. It caught him by surprise when he saw Dipper talking with some guy he didn't know. Tyrone was already about to brush it off, before he got nearer. What he saw, he didn't like at all. That guy was way too close, touched him too causally and Dipper was clearly uncomfortable with it.  
"Get away from him", Tyrone ordered ready to snap that guys neck.  
"Huh? And who're you? His brother or something?" And as if to show how superior he was, the guy put his arm around Dipper making him shrink even more.  
"I said, get away from him!"  
The guy just laughed and something within Tyrone snapped. He stepped forward and before the guy could react, he had punched him in the face.  
"What the hell, you freak?!", he shouted, holding his bleeding nose.  
"He is mine, don't touch him ever again."  
The guy looked frightened and ran away as fast as he could. When Tyrone turned back to Dipper to make sure he was alright, he was met with a expression of confusion. Why would he be confused? Because Tyrone had punched the man in- oh.. That was when he realized what he just did. He had punched a man. He who avoided physical contact to no end, he who used magic daily to beat up whatever mean creature Dipper chased in the forest. It was out of character for him.  
“Yours?”  
What should he reply now? Yes, mine because I am a very selfish and narcissistic person and don’t want to share you with anyone? Not the best answer he could give.  
“Yours”, the teen replied this time more as a statement than a question. They drove back to the shack and if this night the distance between them was less and nearly non-existing, Tyrone pretended not to notice it and pulled Dipper closer.

 

"We can bring you back in a week or two", Stanford announced one morning. He froze. Bring him back? Back there? Back to his world, back the cold, back to the pain, back those people? Under the kitchen table Dipper squeezed his hand, reassuring. He had forgotten about going back. He didn't want to go back. But he had to. He couldn't stay in this world, it wasn't his own.  
"That is good."  
He let go of Dipper's hand, pretended not to see the hurt.  
"I need to go back after all."  
Dipper stood up and walked out of the room while he kept eating. Suddenly dinner didn't taste that good anymore.

 

It was the same day when he realized that he had started feeling exactly what he hadn't wanted to feel. He cared for them. He cared for Dipper. He cared far too much. He spent the night in the forest. Wandering aimlessly between the tall trees searching for a solution. Going back seemed to be the only one he had. Going back to his world and forget the time spent here. Forget Dipper and all his feelings.  
"Tyrone?"  
He stumbled and reached for the nearest thing which turned out to be an arm, pulling the owner down with him in the process. As graceful as Lucifer - Dipper's bad humor really was rubbing off of him - they landed on the ground.  
"... Hi?"  
"Hello to you too."  
They looked at another for a whole minute without saying anything before they both broke out in laughter. Dipper rolled off of him and they laid next to another laughing longer and louder than Tyrone had ever dared to do. It was freeing, washed away all his worries like rain. The rest of the night they watched the stars sharing whatever knowledge they had about them before the fell asleep save in each other's embrace.

 

The next morning they started to prepare for his departure. Mabel helped him packing, Stanford checked the portal once more together with Stanley and Dipper stayed out of the shack the whole day. It was better like that, he thought while drinking the abomination Mabel called juice. The photo of him and Dipper carefully put into the side of his bag, he pretended he wasn't lying to himself.

 

There wasn't a lot in his bag, he didn't have that much. Just a bunch of clothes, a first aid kit, food and the scrapbook Mabel had made for him. Stanley, Mabel and Stanford stood just in front of the glass window while Dipper stood nearer to the entrance as if he didn't want to be seen. He probably didn't. Tyrone certainly didn't want to see him. It would only make everything harder. He turned around, away from the people he had started to call family in his mind. With one foot in front of the other he made his way up to the portal back to Dipper Gleeful, away from Tyrone Pines. Just barely two feet were separating him from a whole life. He took one step forward.

 

"I can't do this", he muttered still facing the portal, the wind already tugging at his hair, pulling him in.  
"What?"  
Tyrone turned around his mask fallen for once showing what he really thought.  
"I can't do this", he repeated. "I can't do this, I don't want to go back, I want to stay. I don't care if I should go back, I want to stay here with you, Dipper."

 

It was just like the first night; the bed was uncomfortable with a too hard mattress and not enough space for two seventeen years olds. The blanket was still too thin and had too many patches. Tyrone wouldn't want it any other way. It was good like that, it was right.  
"Stop thinking!"  
Tyrone smirked and threw his shirt heedlessly into some corner of the room. Something - someone - else demanded his attention.  
"And what should I do instead?"  
"Love me", the flushed teen below him panted. "Love me and tell me again that I'm the reason you stayed."  
"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and also sorry for any mistakes, didn't spell check this I wanted to post it today. Will write more for this because I very much like this. Someday. Not now.


End file.
